Souvenir Susie
by starpelt13
Summary: This is the original story, but go to Horrorcreators Souvenir Suzie to understand why she reacts to Offenderman in the manner that she does. Suzie is a young girl, however has a strange ability to shapeshift into whomever or whatever she wishes. However finds the Slenderman and his family. She must attune to her new life style. I now have a tumbler it's souvenirsusie come ask stuff


Suzie Souvenir

Chapter 1

I smiled as I looked at the mirror in the gas station restroom. Using a tooth I stole from smile dog I was able to become almost an exact replica of him. The only thing that I did not have was his gigantic grin. I let out a sigh and began to change back, my limbs became longer and the fur completely disappeared. I was now my normal self. Before I opened the door I hid my ears and tail so I would look like a normal human. As I came out I bought some sunflower seeds and made my way out of the gas station. I decided to take the long way back home, it was a clear autumn night so I thought that that it would be nice to walk a little longer.

I was about halfway home when something caught the corner of my eye. It seemed to be a group of people in one of the alley ways, as I got closer I could hear what sounded like fighting. A strong smell of drugs and alcohol hit my nose then I looked closer and I saw a person in the middle of the group, suddenly he was pushed to the ground. As four men pinned him down another pulled out a gun. Normally I would just pass by as if nothing was happening but today was not one of those days. Besides getting smile dogs tooth I wasn't having the best day, so this was the perfect way to let out my anger.

"You punks what do you think you're doing here, leave and I won't have to beat all of you." I snapped at them but they didn't even listen.

My ears and tail twitched with anger. Focusing on the image of a wolf in my head I transformed, my limbs became smaller and my face more dog like. One of the other men turned around to see me crouched on the ground, he started to pull out a gun but it was too late. I jumped onto him the force knocking him to the ground, before anyone could help I bit down on his neck. Filling my teeth break skin I jerked my head back away from his body taking a big chunk out of his neck and I leave him bleeding on the ground. The rest of them came rushing at me leaving the boy's body lying limp on the ground. Two lunged at me holding knives in their hands, I managed to move out of the way, a knife just slightly cut my left shoulder. In one swift movement of my claws I jumped cutting their heads clean off leaving them only hanging on by cracked bone and shredded skin, there body's topple to the ground and a puff of red dust settled around them.

"Something isn't right let's get out of hear." Yelled one of the remaining men, they ran out of the alley and I howled a warning at them as they left my sight. Remembering the injured boy I ran back to wear he still lay on the ground. "Thank goodness he's still breathing." I sighed while checking for major wounds, he was wearing a white sweatshirt with a few rips in it wear he was cut he also had some sort of black dress pants and shoes. "Wear have I seen this before?" I ask myself filling a bit annoyed for not being able to place it.

Suddenly he sites up slightly and slashed at me with a knife cutting open my right shoulder leaving a deep gash in its place. I jumped back and whimpered at the pain, I then looked at him and was shocked at what I saw. His skin was white like paper, black outlined his eyes but thing that I noticed the most and what sent a chill down my spine was his mouth, it was cut into a terrifying smile. Then it hit me it was him just the person I hoping to meet soon, Jeff the killer. He fell back down to the ground he was clearly exhausted his knife fell out of his hand. Now is my chance, I inch closer trying to grab it gently so to not make him lash out again when suddenly I hear a pair of footsteps coming up behind me.

"Oh no, Jeff hang in there were coming!" One of them yelled as they came toward us, he looked like any other person but I couldn't see his face it was covered by a white mask and the other was wearing a tan hoodie and his face was too dark to see.

I didn't want to hang around to see what they might do so I grabbed Jeff's knife and ran the other direction. "You get back here, you have something that doesn't belong to you." Still running I look behind me and see the boy in the mask chasing after me, Knowing if I just make it wear I could hide I will be escape from him.

Suddenly it hit me the forest, it is just a little while away I might be able to make it. Still holding the knife in my mouth I picked up the speed and made my way to a short cut. I can see the forest I'm so close but my legs are begging to give up.

"Come on legs just a little longer." I push myself to keep going, finally after a long stretch of open ground I made it.

The first chance I got I hid in one of the bushes that was big enough to hide me, I fell to the ground gasping for some much needed air and change back. I began to hear footsteps so I go silent as the boy runs by and after a little bit I climbed out and ran the other way.

I must have taken a wrong tern because now I am completely lost. I jumped at the sound of something or someone is watching me. "Come out already stop sneaking around over there," I yell at them looking in the direction of the sound. "You should give that back please Jeff needs it." Out stepped the boy in the mask again looking right at me, something was different he seemed to act more nervous than before. "No I need it more I can't give it back, just leave me alone." I start running the other way when there was a loud snap and I fell to the ground, a sudden sharp pain came into my leg and it was so bad it made it so I couldn't even move it.

I look at my foot to see am old rusted bear trap digging into my ankle. "Miss are you all right don't move too much." He told me even more nervous than before, I try to get it open but it was no use. "Masky is this the girl that had you so much trouble with that you needed my help."

A deep calm voice comes from behind the boy.

"I'm sorry sir she just seemed too strong to take on alone, and hoodie is treating Jeff's wounds."

The boy I now know as masky moved out of the way. I – I see him the one that was talking, his long thin body towering over me his face white and featureless. I froze my heart pounding I couldn't move, memories came rushing back the fear the pain. He reached out to grab me, I couldn't take it.

"NO don't touch me I won't go back I can't, please no." I began to sob tears streaming down my face.

I become so stressed my ears and teal came out showing what I rely was. I began to shake and I could no longer see because I was crying so hard. Suddenly for a just a second there was a splitting pain in my head and then all my fear was gone and I no longer felt the pain in my arm and leg, my mind began to go blank until I fell into a dark sleep.


End file.
